pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradoxia
| averagepower = 256 | power = 10,490.32 | powerstat = | infantry = 2,927,561 | vehicles = 17,937 | aircraft = 0 | navy = 538 | ballistic missiles = 0 | nukes = 0 }} Formed on January 12, 2013 Paradoxia is an alliance with roots from the alliances of Zombieland and The Confederate States. History A group of friends joined Pixelnations to create a world of their own. Since they were new and not accustomed to the ettiquetes of Pixel Nations, they formed a temporarily alliance called Zombieland, to get a feel for things. Learn about Major Political players. One of the tests that Zombieland did was to wage war of the top ranking alliance, they teamed up with The Confederate States and attacked Empire of the Rose. After the war with Empire of the Rose, they realized the true brotherhood between the two, and merged on January 12, 2013. Ansonite Federation-Paradoxian Merger On June 11, 2013 the Ansonite Federation fell due to lack of activity and so it's government agreed to merge into Paradoxia instead of disbanding. More info here http://forums.pixelnations.net/topic/3200-announcement-from-paradoxia/ PX and Moon Treaty On June 7, 2013 the Magnificent Order of Nations decided to forge relations with Paradoxia and make it official here http://forums.pixelnations.net/topic/3161-paraeclipse/ However soon after the treaty was formed, MOON forged a treaty with NPO, which was against the terms of treaty between PX and Moon, thus the treaty was cancelled by Paradoxia The Brink of War On February 14, 2013, Lord Waqor from Galts Gulch issued an ultimatum to Paradoxia. Paradoxia was given 10 hours to investigate a possible rogue action on a member of Galts Gulch. This ultimatum was discarded after 5 hours when 3 GG members decided to counter the rogue without notifying the Paradoxia government. When all Paradoxia government members logged, they had a meeting and decided to regard this as a valid CB. last187 countered the attacks by declaring war on the entire government of GG to prevent them going into peace mode since Paradoxia was much stronger than GG. In response to the DoW from last187 on the GG Gov, they decided to launch propaganda on the PixelNations forums. This was countered by Paradoxian propaganda to prevent a global conflict and decisions we decided to hold peace talks with GG. These talks were moderated by Empire of The Rose and lasted for over 6 hours. In the end GG apologized for the mistakes they made and decided to stand down. New Triumvirate In February 2013 the alliance saw his first change in leadership. A member xxxwreaperxxx was banned from the alliance after discovering he was working on an illegal script that automated the collection. After a fair election, Hades was promoted to triumvirate. The Alliance welcomes all individuals if they are looking for something new and unique. Foreign Affairs Paradoxia is an Independent and Sovereign Alliance. Its Foreign Affairs department is led by Panda and Sonic. Paradoxia doesn't support a treaty web and only signs treaties when both parties can benefit from it. The current goal of the foreign affairs department is to secure the tech trade for the alliance. If other alliances want embassies they can go to our forum located here: http://www.paradoxian.net If we go to your forum asking for an embassy feel special, it doesn't happen often. Official Charter of Paradoxia Preamble We, the nations of the realm of Paradoxia, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and promote our wonderful alliance ethics. Article I: Admission Any nation wishing to join Paradoxia that has requested membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and is approved by the Chancellor of Internal Affairs, or the Emperor Article II: Structure of Paradoxia The Emperor The Emperor is the Sovereign of the alliance. As such, the Emperor has the sole power over all the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. In case the Emperor is absent, the Regent will take the role of the Emperor to conduct all operations of the Alliance. The Regent Second in command and the highest adviser to the Emperor. In charge of day to day operations of the alliance. Head of all Chancellors. Manages the budget and policy of Paradoxia as set by the Emperor. The Imperial Chancellors Imperial Chancellors are appointed by the Emperor to assist him with operating the Alliance. Chancellors are part of the Emperor's council and provide their advice in all matters pertaining to the alliance. They help run the following fields of Paradoxia's; Internal Affairs, Defense, Commerce, Foreign Affairs. Article III: Expulsion from Paradoxia Any nation member can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from Paradoxia. In order for the motion to carry, a super majority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the voting nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes and the expulsion will be carried as long as the nations who vote equal at least 10% +1 of the entire Paradoxia membership. The Emperor can not be expelled from Paradoxia. The Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. The Emperor can also expel members on his own initiative, with a 2/3’s vote. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any member nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the High Command. Discussion will take place among the High Command for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If the majority of the High Command voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be taken to the Emperor and their council for final review. If the amendment is in the best interests of the Paradoxian Realm; then the charter will be amended. Each change to the charter mentioned in an Article IV amendment motion requires a separate vote for each change within the Article IV amendment thread for each change to be considered passed and carried. Category:Alliance Category:Project Apple Category:Merged Alliances